Operation: Ancestor
by cdog1917
Summary: Taran and Rex find a new Separatist project called Project Time Space. Discovering it's a time machine they head to stop it before it's used, but an ensuing battle sends them 5000 years into the past, where they meet a very familiar group. Please review
1. New Tidings

(Planet Fondor, 20 BBY)

A grey video with target crosshairs on the screen going at a high speed towards an unknown location.

"Missile in-bound, t-minus twenty seconds," said the voice of a clone soldier. The video continues to move forward until it comes over a hill to what appears to be a metal walled area with turrets, sattelites, and hundreds of droids moving around. The point-laser defenses attempt to target the video, but it's too fast for it. The video is none other than a guided missile headed straight for a sattelite dish. It hits it's target, causing massive damage to the structure, causing it to fall. The structure fell onto a group of droids trying to run away, crushing them flat.

V-19's, Y-wings, and a few prototypes of the new V-wing starfighters dropped bombs or fired missiles all over the Separatist bases. A few of them were shot down by the base's anti-aircraft turbolasers. Despite the losses they pressed on to finish off their targets. LAAT's landed on the ground, allowing their deadly cargo of clone troopers into ground combat. One LAAT landed on top of a SBD that wasn't quite dead yet. Two men got off it, one of them putting the droid out of it's misery with two well-aimed shots to the head.

"That's what I like about you Rex, you're straight to the point," said Taran. Taran's Jedi robes were now customized to his liking. He had his same brown tunic, but under it was a forest-green undershirt to represent his affiliation with the Earth kingdom. He had two clone armor gauntlets, one emblazoned with the emblem of the Republic and the other with the Four Nations and also two greaves from the same armor to protect his shins. He was also wearing black gloves that resembled in design the rock gloves worn by the Dai Li agents of old, but the gloves could be used to hold rocks and water whenever he needed to, since he needed a source to bend the two elements when necessary.

"Kid, when you've been trained your whole natural life to kill that's all you are," said Rex. The two ran into the combat zone, taking down as many droids a possible. Rex led a platoon of his clone brothers in a cover fire situation when a squad of battle droids and SBDs took cover behind some barrels and poured deadly fire into the clones. Taran snuck up behind them while they were preoccupied and killed all of them in five swings. A battle droid tried to sneak up on Taran while his back was turned, but it's head flew off from a well-aimed shot by Rex. Once those droids were finished the base was clear.

"General Skywalker, me and Rex have cleared the sight, further orders?" said Taran.

"Get into the mainframe and bring up the data, over," said Anakin.

"You heard him Rex, let's get in," said Taran. He, Rex, and three other clones went to a crashed sattelite where a massive hole saterd back at them.

"Ascension cables," said Taran. Rex and the clones hooked their ascension cables to the side and began to climb slowly down while Taran summoned some earth onto his gloves and used them to crawl down on the wall, always staying level with the clones. They all continued climbing until they came to a level in the pit. The clones retrieved their ascension cables back once they had gotten back on solid ground.

"Remeber boys, stay alert," said Rex. Taran turned his lightsaber on to give them some light while the others used the lights installed in their helmets to light up the way forward. He went before the, sensing their way through the metal tunnel, always looking around for any signs of danger at every corner. As they continued walking the came to a room filled with monitors and computers. Rex and the other clones patrolled around the room while Taran took out a GPS looking device and plugged it into the nearest computer to hack into the network. In less than five seconds he was in.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" said Rex.

"Rex, I've been hacking into things since I was eight, it's really not that hard," said Taran. Rex rolled his eyes and continued to patrol the room. As Taran browsed through the network he found two files that caught his eye, one labeled Innovations and another Project: Time Space. Taran clicked on Innovations first and saw the schematics for a new droid unit.

"Rex, take a look at this," said Taran. "It looks like clone intelligence was right." Rex walked over to him and took his helmet off to get a better look.

"What is that?" said Rex.

"It's called a tri-fighter droid. Its a new starfighter for the Seps. According to this they just started making these," said Taran. The schematics showed a life-like appearance of the tri-fighter droid and it also showed the missiles it was decked with.

"It fires regular concussion missiles and discord missiles packed with buzz droids," Taran continued.

"Great, just what we needed, more clankers to deal with," said Rex. Taran copied the file to a storage device (a.k.a flash drive). Then he clicked on the file that said Project: Time Space. In it were blueprints to an invention the likes of which neither Taran nor Rex had heard of. They were too complex for anyone to decipher. Taran copied that file too. Taran's comlink came on.

"Taran, have you guys got the data?" said Anakin.

"Yes, the Separatists have a new droid they're going to use. and there's also something else here called Project: Time Space," said Taran.

"Well get out of there and return to the surface, the bombers are about to do one more final run. Pop green smoke when you're ready," said Anakin.

"Acknowledged," said Taran. Taran packed his things back up and he and the others began to walk back towards the pit while Rex put his helmet back on. As they walked Taran heard what sounded like something rolling towards them. He turned around and activated his lightsaber. Out from the shadows came a droideka. It stopped, got out of it's ball form, flipped on it's shield projector, and began firing at the group. The clones took cover behind the corners of a hallway running perpendicular to their own and returned fire while Taran stood in the hallway and defelected the incoming lasers.

From behind the droideka came two SBD's, giving more fire to Taran, Rex, and the troopers. Taran knew that unless they figured a way to kill the droids, he would be pverpowered by the sustained fire from the droids, and this was not one of the places he though of dying in. He did think of one thing that would be able to stop the droid's onslaught.

"Rex, poppers," said Taran. Rex and another clone took out the EMP grenades and threw them at the droids. The SBD's tried to shoot the grenades before they went off, but their aime was horrible when it came to that. The grenades went off and the droids shorted out, ending their threat.

"Let's get out of here," said Taran. They all ran for the pit. When they got their the clone reconnected their ascension cables and began to climb back up. Taran began to clomb back up using the same methid he used to get down. As they group climbed they saw nine red dots coming towards them from out of the pit. Rex shed some light down for them to see three five foot tall crab droids scuttling up the walls towards them.

"Muckrackers," said Rex. As they got closer they began to shoot at the group. Taran used his one hand and his feet to keep climbing while he deflected incoming fire from the droids. Rex used the same concept with one of his blaster pistols and returned fire. The other three couldn't fire due to their ascension cables being hooked to their firearms, therefore not allowing them to shoot. Instead they kept walking while Rex and Taran covered for them. One blast caught a clone in his back and he fell to the botton of the pit, if even a bottom were to be seen from the others.

Taran deflected as best he could while Rex shot down one crab droid in it's head, sending it tumbling to the bottom.

"Rex, get up there and shoot the smoke, I'll be there in a minute," said Taran. Taran jumped from the wall and landed on a crab droid right below him. Rex and the two surviving clones climbed up to the surface while Taran hung onto the back of the crab droid. The droid tried it's best to throw Taran off, but thanks to his gloves Taran hung in there. The other droid tried to shoot him off, but most of the bolts connected with it's brothers legs, not doing any damage but discouraging it. Taran took a cable out his leather belt. He tied it around the droid's forward receptors, then threw the other one down to the other droids forward receptors and used the Force to tie it around too. Taran got in front of the crab droid he was holding on to and cut it's blaster off, then sawed it's legs off.

The droid tumbled down towards the bottom when Taran latched back onto the wall. It's predecessor strained from the weight and the crab droid was slowly brought skidding down towards the bottom, it's friend dragging it down with it's sheer weight. Taran climbed down a bit further and cut the droid's forward legs off, sending the two down. Taran began to climb up and once he sensed he was up far enough he Force jumped all the way back to the top. He landed on the ground next to Rex.

"Glad to see you made it out kid," said Taran.

"Thanks, Rex, now where's the safe zone?" said Taran.

"Over there?" said Rex pointing to a hill outside the metal fence. As he spoke Taran saw a green smoke starting to curl around them

"Rex, is that the green smoke?"

"Yes."

"When did you set it off?"

"Thirty seconds ago, the muckracker shot it when I got to the top," said Rex.

Taran sighed, then screamed, "Run!" The group sprinted off to where Rex had said the safe zone was. As they ran they heard the sound of approaching Y-wings incoming. Taran knew they didn't have time to run off, so he bended four columns of earth under them all and propelled them into the air. They all landed on their various body parts: backs, arms, stomachs, just before the Y-wings came in and dropped their bombs, completely demolishing the Separatist base. Taran and Rex got up to see the fireworks go on. Taran's comlink went off.

"Taran, are you guys out?" said Anakin.

"Yes, we're out," said Taran.

"I'm sending a gunship," said Anakin. The comlink went out.

"Do you still have the data?" said Rex. Taran held up the leather pouch.

"You really don't know me well do you?" said Taran.

"Kid, why do you torment me so much?" said Rex.

"Just to keep your mood up," said Taran once the gunship landed and they all got on.

"I don't see how it does," said Rex. The gunship took off towards the _Resolute _waiting in the planet's sky.


	2. Briefing

The LAAT pulled into the the _Resolute_, the last gunship to do so. When it came to a stop and the loading doors let open, Rex and Taran immediately walked towards the briefing room on the bridge, where the others were waiting for them. As they walked they started a little conversation.

"Commander Cyneran.." said Rex.

"Rex, when did you ever start calling me commander? I prefer my first name, or kid for you," said Taran.

"Okay kid. Anyway, do you ever think of clones as equal to regular people?" said Rex.

"Rex, I talk to you and your brothers normally all the time. Why would you ask this?" said Taran.

"It's just on Saleucami about five months ago I ran into one of my brothers there. His name was Cut Lawquane, and he had left because the Republic always treated him as if he were just a droid and he didn't want to keep killing for a living anymore. I'm here thinking at times that he's right in a way," said Rex.

"Rex, you stayed to keep fighting because you felt that the Republic and the army you fight for is your life. It takes time to for regular people to see you under the armor. By the way, have you guys gotten the new armor yet?" said Taran.

"So far only Cody's unit has it," said Rex. The Phase II clone armor was a modified version of the Phase I armor seen in the series. It's seen in the first Clone Wars series and in Episode III, along with many comics and graphic novels. The armor resembles closely to that of a stormtrooper.

"He looks totally wicked in the armor," said Taran.

"Yeah, well when it's time for Torrent Company to get there's. I'll stay with mine," said Rex.

"Why?" said Taran.

"I fought and bled in this armor for two years. I got shot in this armor, fell off buildings in this armor.."

"Slept in the armor," said Taran.

"How did you know that?" said Rex.

"Lucky....guess?" said Taran, trying to make his earlier comment sound not like a sarcastic statement. Good thing it worked.

"Well you know what I mean kid, it's like parting with my identity," said Rex.

"I know how you feel," said Taran. He had lost his lightsaber in our previous story, "Torture", and had just constructed another lightsaber to look just like his old one, but he would always remember his first blade. They came up to the bridge, where the high-ranking officials, a.k.a Anakin, Obi-Wan, Cody, Admiral Wullfe, and the clone commander of the starfighter squadron for the ship Oddball. Cody's armor looked really impressive on him, but Oddballs armor was still Phase I so no changes yet. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Wullfe looked the same too.

Taran walked over to the projector and put the memory chip in it, showing everyone the designs for the tri-fighter droid.

"As you can see, this fighter has the edge over most of our starfighters except for the Interceptors and V-wings, but they are more heavily armored and armed than them," said Taran. "They also have concussion missiles and discord missile filled with buzz droids, which means they're going to be tearing us apart in the middle of a dogfight."

"This is bad, when do those new ARC-170's come out?" said Oddball.

"In about a month," said Wullfe.

"A month? These things are being made now! How are we going to be able to neutralize them?" said Oddball.

"We do have the V-wings. The prototypes passed their test, and we have the Interceptors. Now we use our skill to best thoses tri-fighters," said Anakin.

"True, and there's nothing else the droids can throw at us," said Obi-Wan.

"Actually, there is," said Taran. He opened up the file 'Project Time Space.' When he did a torrent of files about the project flashed onto the screen. Finally it stopped at a document talking about the plans.

"What is that?" said Ahsoka.

"I don't know. Me and Rex were hoping you could decipher all of this," said Taran.

"We do. We can send this to clone intelligence, they can find out what this is," said Obi-Wan taking the chip out. "Until then we have to call for more V-wings and buffer up our forces to be ready for anything. Meeting out."

* * *

As he was walking down to the hangar he couldn't help but wonder what was that project about. That last time he heard of a secret Separatist project he had been in the mouth of a creature with breath so horrible he almsot passed out. Whatever it was the Separatist's were planning, it wasn't good. The very thought of it was actually, for the first time, scaring him.

When he got to the hangar he ran into Grinder. Grinder still had on his customized Phase I armor with blue stripes similiar to that of Rex's unit on him.

"Hey Grinder, you liking the V-wing?" said Taran.

"Liking it? I'm loving it! That's probably the best thing I ever flew next to the Interceptor," he said.

"Well then you'll probably love the ARC-170," said Taran.

"Now that's going to be one hell of a fighter," said Grinder. Grinder walked off to another part of the hangar while Taran went to his starfighter. His old Delta-7 was replaced by the Interceptor, but with the same paint-job designs on it. R3 was was fixing some of the lose ends on it to make it even better. With two laser cannons and two ions cannons the ship packed a lot of firepower. Taran and R3 had also added an extra compartment to put the seismic charge in, which he hadn't used ever since he built. Still, it would be useful somewhere along the way.

"R3, you know you don't have to work on the ship now," said Taran.

_"Sorry, but you know I can't help myself when it comes to helping you," _beeped R3.

"True," said Taran. "So what have you added?"

_"I added some more thrusters on the engines, but it's compact so that it looks like I didn't even upgrade. You can now go faster," _R3 chirped.

"Sweet, thanks for the help," said Taran. R3 whistled his thanks. Taran walked to a part of the hangar where the new V-wings were stationed. The Alpha-3 Nimbus class V-wing was a revolutionary starfighter at the time. The two folding wings at each side gave the clone pilot some cover and the two swivel laser cannons nestled between the wings and the hull. It's wedge shape gave it more aerodynamics in space and it's main engine was two ion drive thrusters. To Taran, it may have had faults like the lack of a life-support system and a hyperdrive, but it was beautiful.

"You guys will help change the course of this war soon," said Taran, petting the hull of one of them as if it were his pet.

"You know, they liked to be petted on the nose," said a voice behind Taran. He turned half-around to see the smiling face that was his girlfriend.

"Don't they have to be tamed for that to happen?" he said.

"Yes, but I think they've warmed up to everyone enough to allow that," said Ahsoka. Taran walked over to hug her. Even though she hadn't changed her outfit, she still looked striking, and she had gone through some changes as well. She was a bit taller now, her montrals having grown an inch, and her figure becoming a bit more curved. Taran was also about a centimeter taller than her, but that barely made any difference.

"How was the mission?" she asked.

"It was fine, Rex and the others did beautifully," he said. "Although we almost got blown up to oblivion."

"Well your here now," she stated.

"True," he said.

"I'm liking the Interceptor you made for us," she said.

"Don't thank me, part of the credit goes to Seinder," said Taran.

"But you tackled down the major parts," said Ahsoka.

"Fair enough," he said. They walked towards his starfighter, there hands slightly touching so as not to draw any quizzical eyes from others who didn't know about their relationship.

"Are you worried about that file we saw about the Separatist project?" Ahsoka said, feeling something uneasy about Taran.

"Yes, remember what happened the last time the Seps did a 'project?' he said. Ahsoka shuddered a bit, remembering all the slimy tentacles.

"But this new one seems like they're planning something bigger this time," Taran continued.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we csan stop it," she said.

"I'm just praying I don't get eaten again," said Taran. "Do you know what it was like to be in that thing's mouth. Talk about a dentist's worst nightmare!" Ahsoka laughed. His jokes always got her to cheer up, even in the worst of times, which was nearly all the time since they were at war. "It was also the beginning og 20 BBY, which meant Taran and her were going to be turning sixteen this year.

"So what do you wanna do now?" she asked. Taran thought about it for a minute before coming up with an idea.

* * *

"Taran, how is this helping me?" said Ahsoka. She was blindfolded in the middle of the training room.

"This helps to see your perceptions and for you to fell with not just the Force, but your senses as well," said Taran. He was standing to the far side wall about twenty feet away from her, a large boulder in front of him.

"So what am I suppose to do again?" she said.

"When I shoot the boulder at you, you need to jump past it and shoot it back at me without using the Force until you need to send it back. To feel the boulder coming you need to use your sound and hearing," said Taran.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for it," she said.

"Just clear your mind," said Taran. "Are you ready?" Hesitantly, Ahsoka nodded. Taran shot the boulder forward towards her. Clearing out her mind she felt the vibrations on the ground and the sound of the boulder's rapid approach. At the last minute she flung herself away from it, then used the Force to send it back at Taran. Taran erected a wall in front of him to block it.

"Good job, you can take the blindfold off," said Taran. Ahsoka did and walked over to where he was.

"Not bad for a beginner?" she said.

"You're lucky you had me, if it was an Earthbending teacher you probably would have been flattened," said Taran.

"You wouldn't flatten me would you?" she said, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Only if you made me really mad, I might consider it," he said. She punched him lightly in the arm.

"You know that you're the most unusual guy I've ever met?" said Ahsoka.

"Yeah, I'm one in a million," said Taran. He kissed her lightly on her lips and pulled away. "But I'm also lucky I have someone to share it with."

"You know exactly what gets me," she said as they pulled into another kiss.

**Please review so far.**


	3. Bad Discovery

(Hyperspace to unknown destination, Separatist cruiser _Ravage_)

Dooku and Cad Bane walked in the bridge around the cruiser.

"I take it you got the parts for our little construction effort?" said Dooku.

"Even better Count, a new reactor too," said Bane.

"Your services are indeed legendary. I trust it you had no difficulties getting them?" said Dooku.

"Except for a few bad injuries and some more tombstones, no," said Bane.

"Good, we have to make sure no one else knows about my plans," said Dooku. A battle droid walks up to the pair.

"My Lord, there's been a problem," said the droid.

"What is it?" said Dooku.

"The planet Fondor has been attacked by Republic forces. They broke into one of our security labs on the planet and took some of our files from there," said the droid.

"Which files?" said Dooku darkly.

"The ones that deal with our project," the droid said. Dooku's face contorted into rage.

"Cyneran, Kenobi, Skywalker, and that insufferable girl have gotten on my last nerves, especially Cyneran. I should have taken the boy out when I had the chance," he said, banging his fist on one of the bridge computers. "But I'll solve that problem."

"How do you plan to do that Count?" said Bane. Dooku smiled wickedly.

"Time and time again we have failed to get rid of that boy. Now we have another way to get rid of him," said Dooku.

"And how is that?" said Bane.

"By making sure he was never born," said Dooku. "I say we should pay a visit to one of his old family members. How long until we get it working?"

"We have about three hours until it's fully operational," said the droid.

"But does it work?" said Dooku. The droid nodded his head.

"Then we should use it now before the Republic comes to stop us," said Bane.

"Not yet, let the droids work out the bugs. I want to see the look on Kenobi's face wen he sees what happens to his Padawan," said Dooku.

* * *

"Taran and Ahsoka, up on the bridge now," said Obi-Wan through the loudspeaker. The two had just finished a practice duel in which they both had tied. They immediately wiped off their sweat with a towel and headed for the bridge. Once they got there they saw Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rex, and Cody waiting for them.

"Clone intelligence has just deciphered all the files. It appears that the Separatist's are working on a way to travel into time," said Obi-Wan.

"Is that possible?" said Ahsoka.

"I'm afraid it is. There are many ways to travel back in time, and the Separatist's have found one of them," said Obi-Wan.

"What are they planning to do?" said Taran.

"Sir, we have a ship in hyperspace hailing us," said a clone officer.

"Patch it through," said Obi-Wan. A screen on the bridge opened up and Dooku's face appeared on it.

"Hello Master Kenobi, and Skywalker. I here you have raided one of my intelligence sites and found out about something that I was planning," said Dooku.

"Yes, we know of your new toy Dooku, it won't work," said Obi-Wan.

"I'm afraid that it does work Kenobi, and I'll be testing it out very soon," said Dooku.

"And how will we know that you have?" said Anakin.

"You'll see when that boy (points at Taran) fails to exist," said Dooku. The message ended.

"What does he mean 'when I fail to exist?" said Taran. Anakin though about it, but then his eyes widened in shock.

"He's planning to go back in time and stop you from ever being born," said Anakin.

"What?!" said Taran and Ahsoka.

"He can do that?" said Rex.

"He can, and we have to stop him before he does. Admiral, where was that ship's last position?" said Obi-Wan.

"It was in hyperspace at the time, so we don't know," said Wullfe.

"I think I know," said Cody.

"How's that?" said Anakin.

"He said he was going to time travel and stop Commander Taran from being born. That means he needs to be at the planet where he has his roots at," said Cody.

"Which means he's going to Elementia," said Ahsoka, realizing what Cody meant.

"How far is Elementia from here?" said Obi-Wan.

"About twenty parsecs from here," said Wullfe.

"We'll be there in about three hours," said Obi-Wan. "By that time Dooku will probably be there."

"We can beat him there," said Anakin, "or get to him when he gets there."

"We need to travel with all haste. The Elementian Home Guard can buy us some time. I'll signal their commander to prepare his space forces to defend for as long as possible," said Obi-Wan.

"Right now, we should prepare all our fighter squadrons to prepare for battle. I want every fighter we have to be out there by the time weget out of hyperspace. Do we have anymore escorts?" said Anakin.

"Yes, the RSS _Defense _and _Longevity _are still in our area," said Wullfe.

"Signal their commanders that we're leaving and heading for the Elementian system," said Obi-Wan.

"Will do sir," said Wullfe.

"Taran, Ahsoka, Cody, and Rex, get ready in a shuttle. We'll be following you guys once the space battle has commenced. We need to board the ship and find out how to stop that thing," said Anakin.

"Yes sir," they chorused.

* * *

Taran readied the _Twilight _as hundreds of clone pilots around them readied their ships, loading missiles into them or refueling them for another fight. Rex and Cody were going to go on the _Twilight _along with a few picked men of Torrent Company of the 501st Legion and Ghost Company of the 212th Attack Battlion. Ghost Company, along with the 212th's, Phase II armor was stunning, the colors of their army, the 7th Sky Corps, striped along their armor. Taran wondered exactly what Torrent Company's armor would look like, since they were part of the 501st Legion. They would probably have blue stripes on theirs.

"So why would Dooku want to kill you so much?" said Ahsoka as she helped him get ready.

"I'll give you three answers. One: he hates me, Two: he hates me, and Three: he really hates me," said Taran.

"The question is, which family member is he going to target?" said Ahsoka.

"I don't know," said Taran. The first thought was his parent's, but that would seem too obvious. Then he thought about anyone from his family tree. The only people he knew on it were his parents and Long.

"One minute," said Taran. He went out of the _Twilight_, went to get something from his starfighter, and came back with a small tracking device.

"What is that?" said Ahsoka.

"It's a tracking device I made. it helps me to find anything I'm looking for," said Taran. Reaching up to his head he took out a piece of his hair and inserted it into a slot in the device.

"When I ask for it to find a family member, then it will show me," he continued.

"That's really ingenious," said Ahsoka.

"And it's sure to work if we have to find my ancestor, whoever he or she may be," said Taran. R3 rolled up to him, trying to go along with them.

"No R3, stay with the starfighter. It's too dangerous for you to come," said Taran. R3 whistled sadly.

"I have a feeling," Taran continued, "that I'm going to need your help soon though." R3 complied and rolled back to the starfighter. Then he positioned hhimself into the droid socket for astromech droids and went into standby mode. Rex, Cody, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Boil, Waxer, Gunny, and another clone trooper named Ripcord. Three men from Torrent and three from Ghost. It must have been one of those 'I bring as many men as you do' scenarios.

"Are you guys ready?" said Anakin.

"Most definitely," said Taran and Ahsoka. They all boarded the _Twilight_.

"Glad to see you back Gunny, but you know you didn't have to do this," said Taran.

"And what, leave you guys to who knows what kind of dangers. I owe you guys for getting me and the others out that damn prison. It's the least I can do," said Gunny.

"But Gunny, you can get killed," said Ahsoka.

"Better dying a soldier than a prisoner," said Gunny.

"So Ripcord, what do you specialize in?" said Taran.

"Demolitions," said Ripcord, showing them the bag full of detonators and satchel charges along with his standard issue DC-15A heavy blaster. All the clones but Cody were armed with the shorter DC-15S carbine.

"When do we come out of hyperspace?" said Ahsoka.

"In about two minutes," said Obi-Wan. "Does everyone have everything they need?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good, once we get into the ship we fight our way through to the time machine. Once there Ripcord will set the explosives to detonate and destroy it once we are off the ship. If Dooku gets into the time machine, me, Anakin, Taran, and Ahsoka will follow him through it while the rest of you cover us until we get back. And you three (motioning to the three Jedi) remember, the time period that we go to we must not tell them anything about the future. When you find Taran's ancestor, defend him or her with as much as strength as you possibly can. Any questions?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, if by chance we have to go back in time we cannot attack anyone or let Dooku kill anyone because it can mess up the timeline," said Taran.

"Good point too. Are we all ready?" said Obi-Wan. Everyone cocked or pulled out their weapons. Anakin and Obi-Wan got to the controls and got started the ship. Taran put his gloves back on and coated one hand with earth and the other with water. He had compacted the earth to fit into the rectangular folds of the gloves on the outside so that if needed to each socket would expand into a boulder if needed to. The other glove's sockets were filled with water, enough for him to defend from most attacks.

"We'll be coming out of hyperspace in thirty seconds. All men get to your ships," said Wullfe on the loudspeakers. The clone pilots rushed into their starfighters, putting astromech droids in their compartments and readying their ships for takeoff. The engines on the ship's groaned as the pilots readied to fly out of the hangar the minute they exited from hyperspace and the dorsal hangar doors opened.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0," said the loudspeaker. The ship and the two other cruisers lurched out of hyperspace and their hangar doors opened. All the craft they possessed shot out of the doors into space towards the five Separatist ships already attacking the Elementian Home Guard in a space battlefield directly in front of them. They couldn't have arrived at a better time to save the beleagured fighters of the the Home Guard.

**Please review.**


	4. Into the Vortex

The Elementian Home Guard space forces were fully deployed in a protective screen around their planet, ready to give their lives for it. They had just been contacted by General Kenobi and knew that the Seps were to come at any minute. They had let the droids invade their planet once, and they weren't going to let it happen again withput a fight. The space forces numbered two-hundred Republic loaned V-19's, eight Corellian Corvettes, and two frigate-sized Venators. They hoped that whatever the Separatists could throw at them that they could defend as best as they could.

"All squadrons check in," said the leader of the starfighters, Yhao, a pilot of the Fire Nation.

"Emerald squadron standing by."

"Nomad squadron standing by."

"Bison squadron stading by."

"Earth squadron standing by."

"Blue Squadron standing by."

"Fire Squadron standing by."

And lastly, "Dragon Squadron standing by," said Yhao.

"Sir, we have multiple contacts about to come out of hyperspace at sector 2," said Earth leader.

"All craft converge," said Yhao. The spacecraft all headed for they position. When they all got there out of hyperspace came the Seps. Four Munificent-class frigates came out along with a large Providence-class battleship. Yhao knew one thing, this was going to be difficult.

"All craft engage," said Yhao. " Komodo formation." This formation was when the starfighters took the wings while the heavier ships took the middle, like the horns of the Komodo Rhino. They would converge on a point like a pincer, hoping to crush the Separatist ships together and make them easier targets to get rid of. It was a good plan, until something happened that they didn't expect. As they raced towards the ships the droid fighters came out. At first the only ships they saw were the Vulture droids. The men of the Home Guard had trained all the time to deal with them, but what ruined it was just as many squadrons of Vulture droids as a new droid fighter the men had never seen before.

The fighter had a three-armed design, a heavy laser cannon potruding down the middle, a light laser cannon for each arm, and a cache of missile fixed to it's belly. It's red eyes glowed red, the design of the craft looking like the famous predators of Colla IV. This was the droid tri-fighter, an unfortunately these men were going to see just how deadly this new craft was.

The droid fighters immediately engaged the Home Guards fighters while the corvettes fired at the Separatist ships while trying their best to dodge the incoming turbolaser rounds. The firgates went head to head with the battleship.

At first the Home Guards fighters did well against the Vulture droids, but when they met the tri-fighters, it was hell. The tri-fighters were faster than the V-19's, and there laser cannons gave them a considerable advantage in firepower. They made the squadrons split up into a dogfight, which is what they really excelled in.

"Blue 1, you got one on you. Shake him!" said Yhao. Blue 1 didn't have time before two tri-fighters blew him to pieces with their cannons. He desintegrated into a cloud of super-charged gasses. Everywhere the fighters went, they met the ferocity of the new droids. Dragon 3 had one in his sights before another fired a homing missile at him and his starfigheter exploded. The Home Guard was being destroyed by the score. The Home Guard's frigates and corvettes weren't doing well either. The combined power of the Separatist battleships and five frigates were taking it's toll on them Three corvettes were already damaged and one frigate was so damaged it had to be evacuated, half the crew dead.

"I have three on me," said Yhao. Three tri-fighters were on his tail and gaining. One of them fired a missile at him, but it soared past him. Yhao wondered why the missile did that. He found out the answer when the missile exploded in front of him and six buzz droids flapped out and landed on his ship. They immediately began to tear his ship apart, taking off pieces of the hull and snipping through the wires under them. One began to scratch on the glass of his cockpit and another destroyed his astromech droid.

"Mayday, mayday, I've lost all controls. I'm bailing out," said Yhao. He had no choice but to put on his breathing mask, get a jetpack from his compartment, and open the cockpit. He was sucked out of the starfighter as the air escaped into space. Luckily he was near a corvette and he started to move towards it. Landing in the hangar for one starship he slumped onto the floor and had to be carried to the corvette's medical bay to recuperate.

Elsewhere the battle was turning grim for the rest of the Home Guard. One frigate was destroyed, another one being shot to pieces by heavy turbolasers and attacking Vulture droids and tri-fighters. Four corvettes were already destroyed, all hands lost, and there was now only eighty-six fighters left from the two-hundred. Their leader incapacitated and their numbers plummeting by the seconds, the odds were stacked against them. But these men knew they were the last line of defense between them and their planet, and they knew they'd rather die than see the droids invade. But they all knew that what they needed was a miracle.

That miracle came in the shape of three Venator cruisers that ripped out of hyperspace. Their dorsal hangars opened and out came squadron upon squadron of reinforcements. The Republic V-19's, Interceptors, Delta-7's, Y-wings, and the new V-wings engaged the droid fighters while the three cruisers opened fire on the Separatist ships. In the midst of the space battle an old spice freighter went unnoticed towards the Separatist battleship. Picking their way through the mayhem while dodging random laser cannons, turbolasers, and, missiles they came to the underbelly of the battleship, where they docked with one of the ship's openings.

"That was too easy," said Anakin. He didn't need to turn around to see everyone holding someone, trembling.

"What?" said Anakin.

"Next time, I'm driving," said Ahsoka. As they preapared to disembark, Rex took a look out in the hall. The coast was clear, for now. Getting their helmets on or readying their lightsabers, everyone walked out of the _Twilight_, readying for the unexpected. Getting to the first hall they paused. Taran cautiously looked around the corner for any sign of droids. He saw a squad of droidekas rolling down the hall. He jumped into the middle of the hall and used the water from his left hand glove to make two water tentacles form on his arms. Before the droidekas could open from their ball form he sliced them all in half. He bended the water back onto his glove.

"Nice work kid," said Rex inspecting the damage. The rest of the group hurried down the hall, trying to find a way to get to the bridge.

* * *

"Sir, the Republic fleet has come out of hyperspace," said the droid commander.

"Then it's time to make our move before Skywalker and Kenobi show up. Get Bane and the commando droids, we have our target," said Dooku. His plan was to go at least twenty years in the past and kill Taran's parents. Strangely, everyone else thought he would go back farther. Bane arrived along with twenty commando droids.

"We have to do this now. How long till the time portal is up?" said Dooku.

"We have to connect the machine to the reactors of the ship sir," said the droid.

"Hurry, I can sense that they're already coming," said Dooku. "Get some of our droids up here now!"

* * *

Dooku couldn;t have been right any other way. Through each hall the group moved stealthily, cutting down any droids that came in their way with ferocity and speed. Whether it was regular battle droids or SBD's, they were taken down in a flurry of lightsabers, blaster shots, or elements. Speeding through the many intricate halls and and corridors they finally got near the bridge. They saw that the door to the bridge was closed, but they didn't have to worry; they had four experienced Jedi, and no door would stop them.

* * *

"Is it ready now?!" yelled Dooku, his patience wearing thin as he felt his Jedi adversaries getting closer and closer. About forty droids were in the room, including the commando droids.

"Yes, we just need to put in the time," said the droid.

"Set it to twenty years," said Dooku. As the droid commander was setting the date everyone heard the sound that Dooku was dreading: lightsabers cutting through a metal door. Four red-yellow dots appeared around the door like a compass pointing north, east, south, and west. Then they converged until they intersected with each other (in the same wat Grievous did in "Grievous Intrigue). When they converged they stooped. An uneasy silence went through the bridge.

"Sir, the date is set, now all we have to do is.." The cut off part of the metal skyrocketed forward and took out five droids near the door, along with the droid commander. The clones opened fire while the Jedi rushed in and began to hack the droids down. Bane took aim and began to fire at Taran. Taran cut down a commando droid that was coming at him with a vibrosword and deflects all of Bane's shots at him. Ahsoka started to take out the super battle droids and battle droids while Rex, Cody, Gunny, Ripcord, Boil, and Waxer took shots at any droids in the room.

Dooku tried his best to stay out of the conflict, but he saw that Kenobi and Skywalker were advancing ever closer to him. He ran to the controls of the time machine and started up the system. Everyone turned to see a green hole, something that looked like a hole in the fabric of space and time, open up.

"Now, you no longer exist Cyneran," said Dooku. Taran had one choice to do. Landing a kick in Bane's chest, he hooked one of Bane's arms around his and hurled him at the machine, followed by a rock sent from his glove. Bane hit the top, causing the machine to hobble, and the rock hit the controls dead in the center, sending them haywire. The date on the controls started go crazy, random numbers showing up. Finally, the counter burst out from the panel as the machine started to sputter. The green hole flashed hundreds of different colors before it started to suck the room like a vacuum cleaner. Everyone tried to hold onto something, but the portal was too powerful. The remainder of the droids, five SBD's, ten battle droids, and twelve commando droids, were sucked in.

Bane followed next due to his daze from when Taran threw him at the machine. Then, Dooku flew in too. Now only the clones and the Jedi were left. Ahsoka's grip on a computer was slipping, and she was almost sucked in as well if Taran hadn't shot his hand out and grabbed her wrist at the last second. Anakin was doing the same for Obi-Wan, but the more they held on, the more powerful the suction became. Taran and Anakin felt their grips beginning to slide. The clones were holding on for dear life too. Ripcord's charges got sucked into the hole too. A piece of machinery from the bridge hit Anakin on the hand he was using to hold him and Obi-Wan, and they were sent flying into the portal. Taran tried as best as he could to hold on, but his grip was just about to slip. He knew any second he was going to let go.

"Rex, defend the bridge until we can figure a way to get back," he shouted over the roar of the wind. Taran looked at Ahsoka, an understanding coming between them. She nodded her head and Taran's grip slipped. They were both sucked through the portal.

The feeling of being sent through the portal felt strange to Taran. It was like he was stretching, shrinking, expanding, and thinning all at the same time. As he soared through what looked like hyperspace he his grip on Ahsoka slip, but he couldn't move to get her. In fact, it seemed as if his whole body was paralyzed. What loooked like stars flashed before his very eyes. The universe seemed to flash by him, and he saw other things that no one else can imagine. Soaring through the continuum he saw what appeared to be an opening coming up. He soared towards it at an unprecedented speed.

He burst through the portal, the opening feeling like he was thrown through open air. He crashed through what he felt was a table and landed in the sand. As he soared through the air he thought he saw shapes of green and, but thought he was on a part of Elementia that was tropical. He landed in the sand, skidded through it in a back flip, and after the second spin landed on his back. His eyes closed as he passed out.


	5. I Find My Ancestor and See My Past Life

Taran groaned and slowly opened his eyes. As he leaned up he felt a sharp object at his throat. Looking up he saw a spear made of bone pointed directly at him, ready to skewer him at any moment. The man who had the weapon were clothes of the Water Tribe. He was wearing Water Tribe Wolf Armor, the same he had seen when he was with Water Tribe Soldiers, his helmet in the shape of a wolf, except his helmet was painted dark brown to show he was the leader. His chest armor had three moons on it, the full moon in the center and two crescent moons pointing in opposite directions. Right now he didn't look very pleased.

"Who are you?" he said. Taran slowly got to his feet, still looking at the warrior, and put his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"My name's Taran Cyneran of the Earth Kingdom," said Taran and showing him his hands under the gloves. The warrior lowered his spear, but not all the way. Other warriors began to run towards him from the distance, including for some strange reason five boys, and two girls.

"How'd you get here? When I looked up it seemed like you came from the sky, but we all know Earthbenders can't fly," said the man.

"How did you know I was an Earthbender?" said Taran.

"The trench you made when you tried to cushion your landing was pretty obvious," said the man, pointing to the sand trench.

"Who are you?" said Taran.

"I'm Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe," said the man. Taran turned his head to the side like he remebered the name, which he did but he couldn't figure out what the man did. At that moment the group that was running towards them stopped behind Hakoda. Taran could now see them better.

There was a boy, about twelve or thirteen, with blue arrow tattoos on his head and arms. A teenage Water Tribe boy, about Taran's age. A Water Tribe girl around fourteen, a girl from the Earth Kingdom who Taran was shocked to see was blind. Another Earth Kingdom teenager along with a small boy who looked like he was eight, and a big guy who looked like he could snap Taran into a toothpick.

"Dad, who is he?" said the teenage Water Tribe boy.

"He says his name is Taran and he's from the Earth Kingdom," said Hakoda.

"You all seem very familiar, do I know you?" said Taran.

"He could be a Fire Nation spy," said the teenage boy.

"Woh, you're at war with the Fire Nation?!" said Taran.

"What, you never knew this?" said the boy. Taran had to choose his words carefully because he didn't want to tell them events in the future. But he also knew he had to tell them sooner or later. His eyes hovered on the boy with the tattos. From the grey eyes he looked like an Air Nomad, but he was way to young to have the tattos already. Yet, Taran felt like he had seen or knew this boy before.

"You, Airbender, what's your name?" said Taran.

"My name is Aang," said the boy. Taran's eyes widened as he stared at his past life. He knew this was none other then Avatar Aang.

"As in Avatar Aang?" said Taran, just to be sure.

"Yes," said Aang.

"Okay, this is going to sound really weird and you probaly won't believe me, but I'm not from here," said Taran.

"We can already see that," said the Water Tribe boy.

"Sokka, let him speak," said the Water Tribe girl.

"I'm from the future," said Taran. At first no one said anything, but then everyone busted out laughing, except for the blind girl.

"Guys, he's telling the truth," she said.

"You mean to say that he's telling the truth about being from the future. He must be crazy," said Sokka.

"No, I'm seroius, I'm from the future. What year is it?" said Taran.

"3988," said the Water Tribe girl. Taran had to think about it because he knew they probably didn't know about the Republic yet and were using the Elementia calendar. Then the answer came to his head. He had been sent 5000 years into the future!

"What are your names?" said Taran.

"I'm Katara, that's my brother Sokka, this is Toph, this is my father Hakoda, and this is Haru, the Duke, and Pipsqueak," said the girl. Taran had to hold down his excitement as he knew who these guys were. This was Team Avatar, the people who changed the course of his planet's history.

"Okay, this is going to sound even stranger, but I'm the Avatar in the future," said Taran.

"How do we know you're the Avatar?" said Sokka. Without even looking Taran caused the surf on the beach to swell, made fire appear in his hands, sent a gust of air into the sky, and shifted the sand under everyone's feet. Everyone looked at him with shock as they realized he was telling the truth.

"Wow Aang, talk about a visit from your future life," said Sokka.

"If you are the new Avatar, then why are you here?" said Aanag.

"I got sucked into a time portal 5000 years into the future while trying to stop a guy named Dooku from killing my ancestor so that I won't be born," said Taran.

"Wow, that sounds like a lot to take in," said Katara.

"So who is this ancestor you were sent to protect?" said Hakoda.

"I don't know yet, but first you haven't seen anyone else come from the sky did you? It was me and about twenty others" said Taran.

"No, you're the only one," said Hakoda. At that moment two soldiers, one from the Earth Kingdom and another from the Water Tribe came up.

"Hakoda, the men said they're ready to depart, what's the matter?" said the Water Tribe soldier looking to see Taran.

"Bato, we have something to take care of. Tell everyone we'll meet them in a few minutes," said Hakoda. Bato nodded and he and the other soldier left.

"What are you guys doing?" said Taran.

"We're preparing for an invasion of the Fire Nation," said the boy named Haru. Taran knew what he meant, but he knew he couldn't tell them that it was going to fail.

"Anyway, who's this ancestor you're looking for," said Toph. Taran took out his tracker, but everybody flinched as if he had took out a weapon.

"It's not a weapon, it allows me to show who my ancestor is," said Taran. The tracker started going off when he turned it on and it pointed in one direction. Taran looked to see it was pointing to Haru.

"You're my ancestor," said Taran. Haru didn't know whether to faint, be proud, or scared. It's not everyday a guy walks up to you and says 'Hey, you're my ancestor.' Taran also couldn't believe that his ancestor was part of Team Avatar either. Score one for family tree day.

"My mission right now is to make sure you're not killed in any way," said Taran.

"So who else came in the time portal with you?" said Katara.

"Me, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and about twenty droids with Bane and Dooku," said Taran.

"Is that you're friends over there?" said Toph. She pointed to a ridge right behind them. Taran looked around, but was shocked to see five commando droids lookig down at them. Their sights were focused on Haru.

"You guys move away," said Taran, quiet enough for the group to hear. He slipped his gloves back on as he continued to look at the commando droids. Once everryone backed off he focused on the ridge, and then brought it down with his Earthbending. The ridge collapsed and the droids fell down. Taran immediately sprang towards the rubble, activating his lightsaber. The others looked at the weapon in awe, never before seeing something like this before.

Inspecting the rubble Taran saw that the droids were dead.

_"If they're here, that means that everyone else is somewhere on the island," _he thought.

"Look out!" yelled Aang, Taran turned around to see a commando droid run towards him, vibrosword in hand. The droid brough it down towards his head, which he deflected easily and chopped the droid in half from the waist up.

"What was that?" said Sokka, now really creeped out.

"That was a commando droid. About twelve got, so now there's seven left," said Taran.

"And what is that weapon you're holding?" said Haru.

"It's called a lightsaber," said Taran.

"What kind of weapon is called a lifesaver? It kills!" said Sokka.

"Not a lifesaver, a lightsaber," said Taran. He turned it off and hooked it back onto his belt.

"So if you're my descendent, what does that mean?" said Haru.

"What do you mean?" said Taran.

"I mean, what happens in the future, like with us," he said.

"I can't tell you that, you have to do what you can do with your future," said Taran. It was true. He knew if he told them what they would do, then they would think that everything was predestined for them, and that was something he wasn't going to allow.

"Taran, Master, Master Kenobi, anybody?" said a voice some distance away that Taran knew was Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, is that you?" said Taran. Her form appeared at the ridge he just demolished. Everyone in the group sucked in a breath when they saw for the first time an alien species, including Toph since she can feel through the earth. Ahsoka went down towards Taran and hugged him.

"Who is that?!" said Sokka.

"This is my friend Ahsoka," said Taran.

"But she has...and...the..," said Sokka seeing Ahsoka's orange-red skin, lekku, and budding montrals.

"Yes, she's an alien," said Taran. "And she happens to be trying to save my existence."

"Who are they?" said Ahsoka.

"This is Avatar Aaang, Katara, Sokka, Hakoda, Haru, the Duke, and Pipsqueak," said Taran.

"Hi there red lady," said Pipsqueak.

"Haru's my ancestor and Aang is the Avatar in this time period," said Taran.

"He's your past life?" said Ahsoka. Taran nodded.

"Where's everyone else?" she said.

"I don't know. Those droids found me," said Taran motioning to the remains of the commando droids.

"Wait a minute, this is all a lot to take in. You two are from the future, you're my past life, she's an alien, Haru's your ancestor, and some guy callled Dooku is trying to kill him to kill you?" said Aang.

"Pretty much," said Taran and Ahsoka.

"This is so confusing," said Aang. Everyone heard what appeared to be the sound of blaster fire and the whirling of lightsabers. They all rushed up the dismantled ridge to see a plain in front of them. There they saw Anakin and Obi-Wan fending off the remaining droids along with Bane and Dooku attacking them.

"Is that Dooku?" said the Duke pointing to the old mad with the red lightsaber.

"I'm afraid so," said Taran. "We need to help them."

"We can help you," said Aang.

"No, we can't risk anything happening to you guys, it can alter the future," said Taran. He and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers and ran to help Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"I'm not sure about that last statement. Would you say it was an order?" said Sokka.

Hakoda caught the meaning. "I'd say it was a polite request," he said.


	6. Bust 'em Up

Taran and Ahsoka ran towards the nearest droids attacking Anakin and Obi-Wan and hacked through them. The other droids saw their new adversaries and began to attack them. Taran got himself surrounded by three commando droids, eight of the remaining SBD's, and two droidekas. Ahsoka was surrounded by the remaining two commando droids and eight battle droids with two droidekas. All the while Bane at them from different places while they were fighting, and Dooku was busy battling Anakin and Obi-Wan. The three commando droids worked in a rhythmn so that one would strke when the under had attacked.

"This is very difficult," muttered Taran. The SBD's were also shooting at him at the same time, and coupled with the attacks from the commando droids stretched even his midi-chlorians to see the attacks coming. As Taran was fighting he cut down one commando droid and two of the SBD's, but the droidekas made up for the lost firepower and poured their fire into Taran. Taran had to deflect and block at the same time. However as he was fighting he thought he saw a large, furry object coming towards him. The droids saw it too and stopped what they were doing, including Bane.

"What is th..Oh my God!" yelled a battle droid as two tons of fur flattened him to the ground. The animal sweeped it's tail and the droids were blown back, along with Bane. From the back jumped Aang, Katara, Sokka, Hakoda, Haru, the Duke, and Pipsqueak.

"What are you guys doing, I said stay away," said Taran.

"We couldn't let you fight these things by yourselves," said Aang. At that moment a commando droid launched itself at Taran. He and Taran wrestled on the ground while Taran punched it with his fists, making dents in it, but not doing much damage. Everyone else went and started to fight the droids.

"Taran, do you know how to Metalbend?" said Toph as she took on two SBD's. She sent a boulder into one of them and used an earth column from out of the ground to prople the other one into the sky before it fell back to Earth with a metallic thud.

"No," said Taran in the middle of his fight.

"Feel the earth in the metal," said Toph before she went back to battling the SBD's. Taran tried to concentrate on feeling the elements in the metal of the droid. Using the Force and his bending he looked 'inside' the droid. The droid was all metal with wires and and what not, but Taran could also feel that in this metal there was trace amounts of Earth in it. Taran placed his hands on the droid's head, and willed the Earth in it to separate. As he wrestled he saw the droid's head start to split, and with all his might, ripped the face in half. The droid sputtered sparks from it's neck, and then went still.

Taran slowly got to his feet, the two halves of the droid's head in his hands.

"I'm a Metalbender," he said to himself. But he didn't have to start cheering before he dropped the halves, turned on his lightsaber again, and started to deflect shots from some of the droids attacking Aang. He jumped over there heads and landed next to Aang to help fight.

Elsewhere the coming of the team turned the tide of the fight. Ahsoka and Katara worked together to fight two droidekas and three battle droids. Sokka and Hakoda fought one commando droid, who was using it's vibroblade to attack. The Duke and Pipsqueak fought another droideka, but they had to dodge most of the time since it was still using it's blasters, and Toph and Haru fought on the remaining battled droids, SBD's, and the last droideka.

"What's this Kenobi? Using children to fight your battles!" said Doku as he fought Anakin and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan didn't respond, but instead hurled attack after attack on Dooku. Aang and Taran fought back-to-back against the last two commando droids. Aang used his staff to block all the blows from the vibroblade while Taran did the same with his lightsaber. As they fought Taran had an idea. He used the water on his glove and sent it to Aang, who used it to slash the head off the droid, and then rebounded it back to Taran who sliced the other droid in half vertically.

"Nice one," said Aang.

"Ditto on that," said Taran. They didn't have long to congradulate one another before Bane came and started shooting. Taran had to push Aang out of the way before being shot.

"Go help the others. I got a personal score to settle with him," said Taran. Aang nodded and rushed to help Katara and Ahsoka. Taran turned back around to Bane and began to deflect every incoming bolt.

"Who was that?" said Bane.

"None of yo damn business," said Taran angrily. Only Bane, Dooku, Ventress, and Grievous would go back into time to screw things up for everyone, and just the thought of that pissed Taran off as he fought to defend his past life and his ancestor. Taran deflected one shot from Bane that sent his pistol flying out of his hands. Taran bended an air swipe that sent Bane sprawling to the ground. Taran put his foot on Bane's back, got his wrists together, and bended water around it and froze it to resemble cuffs. Then he bended the earth under Bane to get him into a sitting position, then bended some more earth to enclose his arms and legs together.

"Stay here," said Taran as he rushed back to go help. Toph and Haru had finished off the droids they were fighting and were now helping Anakin and Obi-Wan fight Dooku. Taran rushed off to help them. When he got there he blocked all the attacks Dooku was aiming at Haru. Dooku saw how much Taran was defending Haru more than everyone else and came to the conclusion that this was someone very important. Taking all the dark side energy he could bring, he launched a massive Force-wave that sent everybody to the ground.

Taran was the first to get up and started to run towards Dooku. Dooku saw this and levitated Haru over to him, careful to keep him in the air so that he couldn't bend. In the air he began to use the Force to choke him. Taran stopped in his tracks, the strangest feeling overcoming him. It was like someone was taking his body and erasing it.

"See Cyneran, I knew this boy had something to do with you. It appears I found one of your ancestors," said Dooku. Haru was losing oxygen fast, and it would only be a matter of time before he completely couldn't breath and he would suffocate, causing him to die along with Taran being erased from existence. Ahsoka and Aang came up to him, but they saw he was starting become transparent. They tried to stop Dooku themselves, but Dooku started to squeeze harder and Taran was slowly fading to nothing. Just as Dooku was giving the final squeeze, a blue object collided to the back of his skull. Dooku was knocked out and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Haru fell to the ground, trying to catch as much breath as possible. Taran became whole again, but stumbled a little when he tried to walk. Ahsoka caught him by his shoulder and helped him regain balance.

"That's boomerang for ya," said Sokka as he came to collect his boomerang.

"So who are you?" said Anakin.

"Master Skywalker, this is Aang, my past life, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Haokda, my ancestor Haru, the Duke, and Pipsqueak," said Taran. Pipsqueak was holding the remains of the droideka he and the Duke had killed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Obi-Wan. Team Avatar bowed in respect.

"We're sorry you had to go through this," said Ahsoka.

"It's okay, weird stuff happens to us all the time," said Sokka.

"Oh yeah Taran, good work Metalbending," said Toph.

"You can Metalbend?!" said Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Anakin.

"It was only a little bit, not a lot," said Taran.

"You tore a droid's head off. You can bend al ot more when you concentrate on the earth inside the metal," said Toph.

"How will you get back to your original time?" said Hakoda.

"I don't know, but I think that Dooku here..Where did he go?" said Obi-Wan. He looked to see that where Dooku had fallen that he was gone. Everyone looked and saw Dooku, with a just freed Bane, running towards nowhere. They dodged air and earth attacks, and Dooku pressed a button on a remote in his cloak. The same kind of portal that they had went through showed up. The two ran through it and were seen no more.

"We have to get there before he closes it and we're stuck here," said Anakin. He ran and dove through it, followed by Obi-Wan. Ahsoka was just about to dive through, but saw Taran had stopped.

"Taran, what is it?" she said.

"Before I go I have to talk to Aang and Haru," said Taran. Taran talked to Haru first.

"Haru, or should I say granddad, thanks for helping me and you're role will be critical in helping your group," said Taran. Taran and Haru exchanged a handshake. Next Aang came.

"Aang, you need to tell Katara now," said Taran, quietly enough for only Aang to hear.

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm sayning is for all you know you could die in this battle of yours. You need to tell her before you go into battle," said Taran. Aang looked confused at first, but then he nodded.

"Taran, the portal's closing," said Ahsoka.

"Go," said Taran. She dove in. Taran could see the portal was slowly closing and knew he had only a few seconds left.

"Also Aang, a sharp, blunted rock holds the key to getting your power back," said Taran. He used the Earth Kingdom hand gesture for bye to everyone and dove through the portal. Once again the strange feeling of time travel enveloped as he zipped through back to the time where he belonged.


	7. Dogfights and Seismic Charges

When Taran sprang out of the portal, it closed shut behind him. He got onto his feet to see that he had landed on the bridge with the others, Bane and Dooku nowhere to be seen.

"So how was your trip?" said Rex.

"Oh, you know....painful," said Taran, still trying to recover from being wiped out of existence and going back through the time portal.

"Did you see Dooku or Bane," said Anakin.

"No sir, they never showed up here," said Cody. An incoming message from Wullfe stopped everything.

"Sir, we need you to get back to the ship now, the droid forces are threatening to overpower us," said Wullfe in the midst of explosions on the bridge.

"We'll be there shortly," said Obi-Wan. Turns off comlink. "We need to blow up the time machine now. Ripcord, where's the explosvies?"

Ripcord checked his pack, but there was nothing there. "Sir, I think they must have went through the time machine."

"I guess we're going to have to blow the ship up using our fighters and cruisers," said Obi-Wan. "Let's get back to the _Twilight _now." Everyone raced towards the ship, cautiously trying to avoid any droids in the area. Thankfully, the droids were too preoccupied with the battle to even notice them. Getting to the cockpit of the ship, Anakin and Obi-Wan steered the ship away from the battleship.

Going through the battle was like going into the middle of a fight with a Firbender, someone's always trying to blast you out of existence. Anakin steered the _Twilight _around and around all of the action, laser fire from flak and droid fighters coming their way. At one time they had a tri-fighter on their tail. It let loose it's guns on them and fired it's missiles. Anakin did every manuever he knew to get away from it all. The missile nearly would have struck the ship if another tri-fighter hadn't shown up in front of them. Anakin steered the ship down and the missiles locked on to the approaching tri-fighter and blew it into an oblivion.

"That was too close," said Anakin. Flipping on the _Twilight's _main thrusters he veered the ships out of the heavy action zones and steered towards the _Resolute_. Going through the hangar, while dodging any more fighters going into the fight, the _Twilight _landed in the hangar. Everyone disembarked to the hangar floor, where Wullfe was waiting for them.

"Sir, the Separatist's droid fighters are causing heavy losses, and that battleship is taking it's toll on us and the other crusiers," said Wullfe.

"We'll beout there," was all Obi-Wan. Taking to his words, he and the other three Jedi ran towards their fighters. Taran ran past Anakin's fighter, and noticed that Anakin had painted his fighter. His fighter was painted yellow with the Republic emblem etched on a part of it. Taking time to just glance at it, he ran to his fighter. When he got there R3 woke up from his standby mode and whistled happily.

"I told you I'd be back," said Taran. Climbing into the cockpit Taran put the hood down, started the ship, and let it hover before he exited the hangar doors. He pulled into formation with the others.

"Okay, here's the plan. Anakin, help Squadrons 1-4, Ahsoka 5-7, Taran 8-11. I'll help the rest," said Obi-Wan. Everyone broke out of formation to help the others.

Getting into the fight Taran was immediately set upon by a group of three tri-fighters.

"It's a good thing I learned about you guys, now show me watcha got," he said. to himself. He pulled into a veer, hoping he could shake them, but saw that they were still hot on his trail.

"Pretty good, let's see if you can handle this," he said. He used part of his auxillary power that sent him spiraling around in a barrel roll, then he came out of it by jab hard on his controls to turn upwards and around. To his dismay the tri-fighters were prepared for it. They met his turn with spouts of cannon fire. Taran had to veer out of the way from it and he was beginning to get chased by them.

"These are some smart droids," he said.

"Taran, you javen't reached your group, what's wrong?" said Anakin.

"I got three on my six," said Taran. He dodged in serpentine-like patterns to keep the fire from hitting his ship. "These droids are good."

"Try to get around them, I'll be there soon," said Anakin.

"Easy for you to say," Taran muttered to himself. Going through the battle he tried as best as he could to shake the tri-fighters, but their strategy was a good one. They stayed far enough back from a fighter instead of right on them like a Vulture droid, that way they could plot the moves of a pilot. It was a very effective strategy and it could work against even the best pilot's in the galaxy. The only way one could dodge the tri-fighters was either being the one on it's tail, somehow outmaneuvering them, or have a buddy come behind them and shoot them down.

Taran, I'm coming driectly for you," said Anakin. Taran could see his yellow fighter up ahead he could also see that Anakin had his on group of tri-fighters chasing him. He knew exactly what to do; he and Anakin were going to play chicken.

"Taran, me and you are going to play chicken with these droids," said Anakin.

"Thought you'd never ask. Which way are we going?"

"Right." Gripping his controls Taran waited for the right moment when he and Anakin would veer so close to each other in a turn that the metal of the two ships was just about to touch. He used the Force to sense when the right moment was coming. He had to patiently let the Force flow through him. Closing his eyes, he listened for the voice.

**"Now," **it said. Taran opened his eyes, and turned the controls to make the ship do a hard right. He and Anakin zoomed past each other as their ships just barely touched each other. The tri-fighters tried to dodge as they came barreling in, but four of them smashed into each other and they exploded in a ball of flames. The other two were momentarily stunned and Anakin and Taran wheeled around and finished them off.

"And that's how you play chicken," said Anakin.

"Thanks Skyguy, I owe you one," said Taran. Peeling away from Anakin, Taran steered his ship towards the battle.

The battle was chaos. Y-wings veered through the droid fighters, the turret gunners sending a hail of lasr fire to any fighters they saw in their line-of sight. V-19's opened up with their wing-mounted cannons or let loose their homing missiles. V-wings unleashed their firepower on the droid forces, swiveling in and out of the flak and laser fire. The battle had now stretched so far that it was being done in the atmosphere of Elementia, reinforcements from the Home Guard coming from the planet to help the clones battle the droids for the safety of their planet. Even now the fighters were fighting around the Republic and Separatist cruisers.

Taran swung his fighter towards a squad of Vulture droids on a V-wings tail. Coming from behind so that they couldn't see him, he let loose his twin guns and the droids were shot down.

"Thanks sir," said a voice that was Grinder's.

"Anytime Grinder," said Taran.

"Anyone out there? I need help," said Ahsoka.

"Where's your location?" said Taran.

"I'm at point 3," said Ahsoka. Taran looked to see she was around one of the Separatist frigates. Turning his ship, he raced towards it. He blasted any droid fighter that came in his path and dodged any fire directed at him or just happened to be aimed in his location whether on purpose or accident.

"Master, how are you doing?" said Taran.

"Flying's for droids," said Obi-Wan. Taran saw his fighter streak past his, followed by one Vulture and two tri-fighters in hot pursuit.

"I take it it's going well," Taran said to himself. As he flew towards the Separatist frigate the fire shifted from starfighter laser fire to anti-aircraft flak and cannons, and heavy turbolaser. Taran dodged, swerved, and veered through the fire, firing on the ship to try and knock out some gun emplacements. As he dived to under the bottom of the ship he saw Ahsoka near the engines. She and about four V-19's were locked in a dogfight between four Vultures and eight tri-fighters.

_"Why does she always attract the most danger?"_ Taran thought. Coming in to help them, he sprayed fire on the Vultures and tri-fighters until three of them were destroyed and the rest veered off. The clone pilots and Ahsoka rushed after them to finish them off. Taran came up to her wing and helped her to fire on the survivors until there was nothing left of them but debris.

"This battle's intense," said Taran.

"Yeah, those tri-fighters sure do know how to fight," said Ahsoka. They turned back towards the area of the main fight to help their forces.

"Commander Taran, the Separatist battleship's fire is taking too much damage on the cruisers. We need a bombing to knock out it's main batteries (slang for heavy guns emplacements)," said Wullfe.

"Got it," said Taran. "Ahsoka, we nedd some Y-wings or V-wings and escort them in a bombing run."

"Will do, squad 4, be ready for escort," said Ahsoka.

"Acknowledged," said the leader of Squad 4. Taran and Ahsoka linked up with the squadron of eight Y-wings and headed for the Separatist battleship. Taran and Ahsoka provided escort, which meant they protected the ships from any enemy fighters while enroute to their destination. As they got close the guns that were inactive on the battleship sprang to life and hurled laser cannon and flak at the incoming ships. The flak and fire was so heavy that the Taran and Ahsoka had to think about what they were getting into. The bombers were also taking damage from the fire too.

"Master, the flak's too heavy, we need to pull out," said Taran.

"Acknowkedged, get out of there," said Obi-Wan. Taran, Ahsoka, and the remaining Y-wings pulled out of their dive and headed to a safer zone. Out of the eight Y-wings that made the dive, three were left.

"Master, if we're going to do that again we're going to need some cover fire," said Taran.

"We have no more fire to give, the cruisers are too preoccupied with the frigates and all the other fighters and bombers are heavily engaged," said Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, we need more men," said Anakin while in pursuit of a tri-fighter.

"I'm getting nothing, our communications have been jammed," said Obi-Wan. "Admiral, what's the situation?"

"Sir, half our turrets are aimed at the battleship and frigates and the other half against the enemy starfighters. Our reserves are all but gone," said Wullfe.

"This isn't looking good," said Anakin.

"General Kenobi and Skywalker, we're picking up more ships coming out of hyperspace," said Wullfe. As they looked out into space they saw three more Venators exit out of hyperspace and pour fire onto the Separatists ships.

"Master Kenobi, good thing I've got here in time," said a voice that sounded like Plo.

"Master Koon, it's good to see you've gotten here just in time," said Obi-Wan. He saw starfighters exiting the hangar of the three cruisers and heading fast towards the action, Plo's Delta-7B Aethersprite starfighter at the head.

"Good to see you Master Plo," said Taran.

"Good to see you too Taran," said Plo. The starfighters from his group engaged the Separatist droid forces and one of the biggest space battles in the war took place. The battle was like on massive dogfight, starfighters turned their craft in hair pinning turns to get the edge over their opponent and get the kills they needed. The battle leveled out as the three cruisers from Plo's fleet turned all their turbolaser on the Separatist fleet from it's right flank, turning most of the fire from Obi-Wan's fleet to them. As the cruisers slugged it out, Koon and two groups of Y-wings, one from him and the other from Obi-Wan, met up with Obi-Wan, Taran, Anakin, and Ahsoka.

"We need to take out the battleship," said Plo.

"We tried, the flak was too strong," said Taran.

"Admiral, give us cover fire at point 7," said Plo.

"Acknowledged sir," said Admiral Wolffe. The cruisers shifted their turbolaser on the battleship, knocking out turrets and hammering into the armor to buy them some time. The Jedi escorted the bombers up until they were directly above the battleship, out of reach of some of the guns.

"Remember, aim for the hard points," said Anakin. The hard points were the parts of the ship that the ship needed to keep fighting. The bombers and fighters pulled into a dive for their bombing run. Streaking towards the battleship as fast as their engines could get them, the group moved in for the kill. Anti-aircraft fire came up to meet them, but they were too fast to pinpoint and the fire flew by them. As they neared closer and closer the bomber pilots readied their bombs.

"Now!" yelled Obi-Wan. The bombers either dropped their payload of proton bombs or torpedoes and pulled out of their dive. The battleship was helpless as the bombs ripped through the armor, causing devastating damge and knocking out gun emplacements or sending chunks of metal into space. The battleship itself shuddered from the impact of it, yet with all the heavy damage it sustained, the ship was still standing. The bombers peeled off individually to drop more of their deadly cargo onto the ship, but they saw that the rest of their explosives were having the same effect, but not crippling the ship enough. The Jedi peeled off to fire their laser cannons at the bridge or turrets on the ship, knocking them out, but the ship was still standing.

"This ship has tough armor," said Anakin. "We need to bring the cruisers in to finish it off with the heavy guns."

"The cruisers are too busy fighting the combined fleet of the Separatists, and the Separatist's have only lost one frigate. We have nothing else," said Obi-Wan.

"I think I have something," said Taran.

"What would that be?" said Obi-Wan.

"I have a seismic charge in my fighter," said Taran.

"What?! Where did you get that weapon?" said Obi-Wan.

"Made it myself," said Taran.

"Taran, you have one gifted, destructive mind," said Anakin.

"Look, I only made it when we needed it the most, and that would be now," said Taran. "I need all our fighters away from the battleship, this is going to get messy."

All squadrons, steer clear of the battleship," said Obi-Wan and Anakin. All the Republic fighters began to move away from the battleship, but continued their fights with the droid starfighters. Taran moved closer to the engines of the battleship, veering past any enemy fire from the ship or fighters. He had first hand experience of what happens when the engines of a ship are blown. The battleship had sustained enough damge to cripple it when he set the charge off, then it would all be a matter of science when the chain reaction reached the reactor and the ship would blow up.

Getting near the engines he pulled into a dive towards them, his hand on the release lever for the seismic charge. He pulled as close as he possibly could near the engines until he hit the lever and the seismic charge jetted out into space, the momentum of Taran's fighter sending it hurtling towards the engines. Taran knew he had a few seconds to clear away before the bomb went off. He headed to the nearest Separatist frigate.

BBBBANNNNGGG!!!! The bomb went off with an explosion so loud anyone near would have felt their ears bleed from the popped eardrums. Seismic wave after seismic wave hit the battleship, causing chunks of the stern to be blown away. The ship heaved after internal explosions had reached the main reactors. The explosion that was probably the loudest and brightest thing anyone had ever seen.

A massive fireball appeared in space, so bright that the people on Elementia saw it as if a sun had imploded. The blast was so big that any droid fighters near the battleship were instantly vaporized on the spot. The explosion was so big that the two frigates near the battleship were heavily damaged. Thankfully, Taran pulled his starfighter up to get away from the waves of the destruction. When everything had calmed down the Separatist was heavily damaged and could fight now more.

The remaining frigates began to turn around, the fire from the Venators still scoring hit after hit on them. One of the frigates couldn't take any more damage and it blew up too. The remaining three, heavily damged frigates were able to turn completely around and entered hyperspace, retreating from the victorious Republic forces. The battle was over.


	8. Ending and Epilogue

Landing back in the hangar, Taran brought his starfighter down to the floor. Getting out of it he saw he had sustained two hits to his right wing. Another hit would have taken it off and would have plummeted to the planet surface. R3 also had little scorch marks from the epic space battle they had just been in, but other than that he was fine. Taran also noticed scorch marks all over his starfighter from near misses, shrapnel from exploding ships, and the explosion from theseismic charge. Yet, the Interceptor still held together.

"You did good girl," he said, patting his starfighter. He was going to fix her up soon once he was fine and rested. Plo had also landed on the _Resolute _as well. The rest of the fleet was regrouping, the Elementian Home Guard counting and addressing their losses. It was a bad day for them. They had started out with 200 fighters, plus 200 more in reinforcements. They lost 60% of them during the battle. Their eight corvettes were now down to three, but thankfully Yhao was on the surviving corvette. They also lost one of their frigates and the other were two were in heavy need of repairs.

The Republic forces started out with 1260 fighters and bombers from Obi-Wan's fleet, now only about 837 made it. Plo's fleet only lost 56 due to their late arrival. The droid forces had started out with about 2000 fighters and the five frigates and the battleship. Only the surviving ships made it, the rest of their fighters picked off by Republic aces. The tri-fighter droid had started out as the dominating fighter, but it could be beaten if a pilot knew the right moves. The Jedi and a few clone aces had shown that.

"I still want to know how you made that bomb," said Obi-Wan.

"I just used some stuff that was lying around: some scrap metal, thermal detonators, the plasma from a DC-15, a timer, and a bit of explosives from a turbolaser canister," said Taran.

"And you learned to do this how?" said Obi-Wan, his eyebrow arching.

"Actually, it was all instinct for some reason," said Taran. Obi-Wan decided to just forget the question. It was Taran's knowledge of these kind of weapons that saved a lot of lives today. His Padawan did have a knack for rebellion, like his last one, but he did know when to do these rebellious notions for a good cause. It was one of the things that stood out for Taran, knowing to go through eccentric measures to save those he cared about. He showed it often, even in the worst of times.

"Sir, Admiral Zhen of the Elementian Home Guard is hailing, he wants to talk with you persoanlly," said Wullfe.

"I'll be right up," said Obi-Wan. He walked away to the bridge, leaving Taran to go over to Ahsoka. Along the way he ran into Grinder.

"Thanks sir, I would have been killed by those new clankers if it wasn't for you," said Grinder.

"You're welcome Grinder. Next time it'll be the other way around," said Taran. Grinder nodded and went off to talk to more of his buddies. Anakin came to Taran next.

"Gears, nice work with the seismic charge," said Anakin. "You're a great pilot."

"Not as good as you," said Taran.

"Don't be so modest," said Anakin, though he did like the compliment.

"But it's true. If you hadn't suggested we do chicken I might have been one of those casualties," said Taran.

"Don't worry too much about that, you did show me you had the ability to fly and pilot well, and you succeeded," said Anakin. "And I'm probably holding you up to see Ahsoka so I'll stop bothering you." Anakin moved away, a knowing smile on his face. Most people would take it bad when you're Padawan was dating your former Master's apprentice, but not Anakin. Taran thought it was some weird thing about Anakin that made him a rebel. It was also one of the best things Taran liked about him.

Taran came up behind Ahsoka, making sure to sneak up behind her. Usually she could sense someone when her back was turned, but right now she was very busy with her starfighter. It was painted blue, and it had about three blaster marks on it. Taran made his presence known by blowing a small gust of air to her torso that made her jump from the shock. She turned around and gave him her trademark smile.

"You know I hate it when you do that," she said, trying to supress her giggles.

"True, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't," said Taran. She gazed into his eyes. Today they seemed a little brighter than before.

"So what happened when Aang and the others invaded the Fire Nation?" she asked.

"They lost," said Taran.

"That's terrible," she said.

"Now, if it wasn't for the defeat they might not have had Zuko teach Aang Firebending and he probably would have been killed by Fire Lord Ozai. In a way it was a defeat that led to a victory," said Taran.

"It's kind of weird," said Ahsoka.

"We're Elementians, we're always weird," said Taran. She smiled and walked with him around the hangar back to his starfighter.

"You okay R3?" she asked. R3 beeped in response and went back to fixing the starfighter. The little droid had almost been shot to pieces today. Him fixing up the starfighter was his way of relaxing his nerves before he went haywire from all the pressure building up in his processors.

"He's been through a lot today," Ahsoka said.

"We all have," said Taran. "But like always we succeed in the end, except for a few close calls. Yet for some reason I have to get the worse things to happen to me."

"Like what?" said Ahsoka.

"I've been slashed, electrocuted in two experiences, shot at, nearly eaten, almost raped, nearly torn apart by zombies and those hellhound thingys, and today I was almost erased from history," said Taran.

"Then I'd say you're now apart of the Third Systems Army," giggled Ahsoka. Taran just rolled his eyes while smiling and started to head to his room, Ahsoka walking next to him. When they got into the hall, away from prowling eyes, they clasped their hands firmly together. When they got to his room she immediately wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her.

"But it's kind of hot the way you're always in danger," she said, twirling one of her fingers in his hair.

"You know that you have a knack for turning me on," said Taran, his hand brushing up and down one of her lekku. He slowly leaned his head forward and their lips met, like so many other times. Ahsoka placed one of her hands on his back, the other to the back of his head. Taran placed one hand on her hip, the other on her cheek. The kiss was soothing, relaxed, and most of all filled with passion. Their bodies were pressed intimately together, and the two could feel each other's heartbeat. Their hearts were racing from the encounter they were having, but they were strong, firm, and at times the beats were the same.

Taran pressed her down gently to the bed, the two still locked in their everlasting kiss. Making sure not to crush her he settled down on top of her and they continued their encounter. Her tongue brushed against his lips, begging him for entrance. He agreed and opened his mouth to let her in. Their tongues locked around each other like a dance as they caressed each other. Taran slid his tongue into her mouth while she slid hers into his. They went around, memorizing every detail of the other. As they did that they noticed that they had forgotten to breath. They ended the kiss, breathing in heavily as they looked at each other.

"Wow," they said simultaneously. Ahsoka flipped them over so that she was on top. Taran took his gauntlets and greaves off so that he was in his Jedi clothes. She straddled his hips and then went back down to kissing him. Her hands were on his shoulders whle his were on her back. She began to grind on him as she did so. Taran's hands traveled to her lower back as he helped her move. Their kisses became more frantic as their heart rate increased until they could only feel each other in their red-hot passion. Taran was beginning to lose the will to control himself as she continued. he knew if he went over the edge, he would have her right there and now. Ashoka, not knowing what was going on, started to kiss around his neck. Taran's willpower snapped.

He flipped them over so that he was on top. He kissed her feverishly, his hands on either side of her head. He brought one of them to her breast and he brought the ends of one of her lekku. She moaned as he licked and sucked at the sensitive ends. Her moans got even louder when he switched from her lekku to her neck. Kissing and sucking on a part of her neck that he knew was sensitive, he continued to put her in ecstasy. As he was doing this his willpower came back and he realized what he was about to do. He took a moment to look at her eyes, asking her if she was okay with it. He brought her up so that they were in a kneeling position.

"I don't know if I can," he said softly. He knew this issue was a sensitive one for him. He didn't know if he was ready to take their relationship to the next level.

"Taran, maybe not yet," she said to him, helping to reassure him. Taran smiled softly and lay down, Ahsoka's head on his chest as they started to fall asleep.

"I'll leave in a few hours," she whispered to him. Taran answered by giving her one last final kiss on her cheek before he slowly fell asleep.

**I'm going to take a break from the Taran stories to write some stories for other sections. Please review and will have the next story ready in a month or so. **


End file.
